Little Bella
by kept-in-the-dark
Summary: Bellatrix Black kept a secret for sixteen years. Little Bella is finally about to make a friend...or so her mother thinks. First chapter is a better summary with a little more background and explanation...Bellamione...sort of
1. Prologue

Little Bella

Chapter 1

Her whole life had been spent between these walls. Sixteen long years of gazing through the sparkling windows across immaculate grounds, never stepping beyond the tall wrought iron gates with "Toujours Pur" emblazoned above. She sometimes wondered what exactly was going on out there that scared her mother enough to imprison her here. She was a Black. Blacks did not scare easily. A shadow crossed her pale face at this thought; she turned from the window towards the comforting blue and golden hues of her room.

When making her way through their library's almost limitless supply of books, around the age of eleven, Little Bella had become fascinated with Greek mythologies .So much so that she begged and pleaded with her mother to change the colours of her room from the cold silvers and Slytherin greens of the house she would never be able to join to the warm colours of the sparkling Grecian sea and golden sands.

Across the walls various scenes from her favourite myths shimmered and danced as only wizarding paintings can. On one wall Persephone and the nymphs danced amongst the trees, on another Perseus battled Medusa….the images were fleeting and ever changing, her favourite showed the Argonaut sailing into an impossibly clear ocean in the sunlight. She hoped to see the ocean one day, and she hoped it would be as warm and blue as in her dreams. Her mother's voiced pulled her from her musings.

"Bella? Bella? Where are you darling?" The eldest Bellatrix's voice sounded slightly panicked as it floated through the house. Sighing she rose from the window seat.

"Here Mama" she called. Moments later the same wild hair she shared with her came whirring through her door piled atop her mother's head. With almost childlike glee the elder Bellatrix spun her daughter around and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

It was almost always like this when she returned now, as though she half expected her to have vanished. She couldn't of course. The wards surrounding the most noble and ancient house of black were strong. Nothing got in or out without say so.

"My angel! I have brought you a present! Come see! Come see!" It was times like this she found it hard to see why the others found her mother so terrifying, she seemed so much younger when she was like this, so far away from the madness as she pulled her daughter along with childish excitement.

"A present? For what?" Little Bella's curiosity piqued and part of her worried, her mother spoiled her with almost anything she could ask for, but these were usually luxurious versions of things she needed, but presents were always different. The last present her mother gave her without the excuse of Christmas or a birthday was after she gave her the letter.

_She had found her crying over the desk in her study, writing hurriedly. She noticed her dress was torn. "Mama, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" She climbed onto her mother's lap and leaned snugly against her pulling at her curls, at three years old it was the safest place in the world to her. "Oh angel, Mama might have to go away for a while" was the choked response. Immediately Little Bella's eyes filled and she began to wail "No mama! No! Don't go!" and clutched her mother desperately. Bellatrix held her daughter to her, her precious secret, as mirrored tears fell down her cheeks. "Mama why do you have to go? Why can't Wosier or Mowfoy go instead?" Her young voice faltered through the plea, as her young mind inadvertently stumbled upon the answer her mother needed. Slowly Bellatrix dried her eyes as her plan formed. No, she would not be joining the Dementors after all. Her little Bella had saved the day. "Darling, you know that's actually a very good idea" _

The next day Bellatrix had presented her with a wand. Dragon heartstring, Cherry wood, surprisingly swishy, 9 inches. Over the days months and years that followed Bellatrix guided her daughter, her protégé, in the gift of magic. She knew she could not evade the danger forever and when her past eventually caught up to her then her daughter would remain safe.

Since this child technically didn't exist to the ministry there was no trace and she excelled at her magic with a remarkable speed. By five she was as proficient as most third years attending Hogwarts.

On her seventh birthday her mother began to duel with her, under Bella's tutelage she soon excelled.

By nine she could knock her aunty Cissa and Uncle Lu on their behinds and twirl their wands before them mischievously, though Cissa may have had the courtesy to let a nine year old defeat her, Lucius did not and was both chagrined and reluctantly impressed at her skills on numerous occasions. He thought she would make a fine addition to the Dark Lords army, but these were dangerous thoughts best kept to himself. Bellatrix's wrath where her daughter was concerned was far beyond fierce it was dark and terrifying to behold.

Sometimes the younger Bella reminded Narcissa so very much of Bellatrix as a child, carefree and so eager to learn and succeed, and sometimes she regretted the unbreakable vow they had made which kept this remarkable child from the world. But better to take the vow than never see her at all.

The only things her mother refused to teach her were unforgivables, which did not much interest young Bella anyway, apparition and flying. Bella desperately longed to fly. Her mother insisted she wait until she was at least seventeen before learning any kind of traveling magic.

"Is it a broom?" she badgered as she was pulled towards the library.

"A… a broom? Merlin darling no! It is far better than a broom! Now close your eyes" Bellatrix's voice could barely contain her excitement, she had seen how lonely her daughter had become and it saddened her, broke the heart that few knew she had. She had even seen Bella attempt to converse with the elves on occasion, this was a slightly more acceptable option.

"Surprise! Open!" In the middle of the room sat a small thin girl of a similar age with wild bushy brown hair and a terrified expression on her face.

"Mama…what is this? Who is she? Why's she here?" Her questions came quicker and she grew almost worried, was her mother trying to replace her? Had she not done well enough?

"Relax my little Bella, I'm going to leave you two to get to know each other, I'm sure your new friend will obligingly answer your questions pet. The room is heavily warded so some of your magic might not work darling, wouldn't want anyone to get _hurt_" Bella saw the girl wince at her mother's sentence and confusion fluttered across her pretty face.

The door to the library whistled shut and silence hung between the two girls. Bella had never had any friends and wasn't sure what to do, she did the first thing that came to her head. She babbled.

"So…My names Bellatrix. Well Bellatrix Black. The second. Bellatrix Black the second I mean. Everyone calls me Bella though….uhm…Do you know my mother? Whats your name?" By this point Bella became wary, it looked plainly obvious that the girl did not want to be there.

She faltered, who was this girl?

"…I'm sorry but…are you quite alright?"

"NO I AM NOT 'QUITE ALRIGHT'" The volume of the voice that came from this slight girl startled Bella and she shrunk back, before noticing the tears in the young girls eyes.

"I'm sorry…have I upset you? I've never really made a friend before did I do something wrong? Would you mind telling me your name please?"

"I..er…I….My name is Hermione Granger"


	2. Memories are not always as they seem

Authors note: Just to clear up any confusion, background- before Bellatrix's supposed spell in Azkaban she had a daughter, she chose to keep this a secret both to protect the child from the Dark Lord she was growing weary of and to protect the child from others who would wish to cause her harm Narcissa and Lucius made unbreakable vows to Bellatrix to protect her child's identity as long as she wished it. Little Bella is Bellatrix's daughter she is around Hermione's age, possibly a year or two older, these details are yet to be ironed out. I ignored Rodolphus Lestrange, partly because his existence irritates me and partly because I don't think Bellatrix was exactly fond of her husband he was never around also Bellatrix does not seem the kind to marry for a title she is from the noble house of Black, one would assume her name did him more favours than his did her. So let us assume in this strange world of Jk Rowlings that I have morphed and bent that the poor Lestrange died in the first wizarding war and that dear Bellatrix the first was not too bothered by her husbands' passing. For any additional queries pop me a personal message dearies, reviews are much loved and appreciated as are any suggestions or requests =)

Chapter Two ~ Memories are not always as they seem…

"Hermione? That's a pretty name, are you a star too? Mama and Aunt Cissa were named after stars…oh and me too I guess! Can I call you Hermione? I've never made a friend before, am I doing this right?" Hermione's features began to soften at the girls overexcited chatter. Maybe this was her escape route. This naïve young Bellatrix, who looked so like her mother seemed to lack the trademark Black madness. It was very intriguing to see the same chocolate brown eyes that so often shone with insanity, from papers and posters, in this sweet young girls face shining with warmth.

"Bella? Was it? Yes, you can call me Hermione if you like and no I'm not a star, my names actually Greek…it means travel...Ah I'm a little confused though, would you mind trying to explain some things to me?" Tentatively Hermione beckoned the wild haired girl to the sofa. Bella carelessly plonked herself next to her and beamed towards her.

"I love Greece! I've never been but I've read everything there is to know on the matter! I love the name Persephone….She's my favourite" She blushed at her babbling before continuing "But sure, how can I help? How did you get here? Are you friends with Mama?" The smile was all innocence and excitement, and Hermione wondered how it was possible that Bellatrix senior had raised this girl. "I…ah…I was wondering where I was exactly?"

…..

After hours of questions back and forth Hermione had established she was in Black manor, that Bella wasn't sure where Black manor was as she had never left the place, that young Bella knew nothing of Death eaters per se, merely 'friends of mama's' that seemed to hold strong similarities to Hermione, and that this girl did seem to genuinely think she had been brought of her own free will. "So…are you my friend now?" Bella smiled sweetly, a light blush coating her usually porcelain cheeks.

….

Hermione remembered being captured by Bellatrix, there was no torture this time, though the fear and the threat of it ran thickly through her veins. Her back pressed against her threateningly as strong arms snaked around her neck, lips close to her ear hissed "Now dearie, I think you are going to come and stay with us awhile, hm? Yes, I think that will do nicely…better a mudblood than a bloody house elf!" To Hermione the death eaters' voice dripped with ice yet her reference to house elves confused her. What did Bellatrix want with a mudblood? The sickening sensation of side along apparition tugged at her belly button.

….

"I don't really know you Bella….and I'm scared…" Hermione stumbled to explain, finally pulling up her sleeve to reveal the angry red 'mudblood' scar. Bella's face whitened in horror.

"That's awful! Are you alright? Who did that to you?" Tears were shining in her eyes and Hermione almost felt bad for shattering this girl's blind trust in her own mother, but she had to say it.

"Your mother" She spat the words, and large fat rivulets began to run down the other girls face as she began to shake her head violently.

"No! That's not true! Why would you say that? My mama would never-" Hermione placed her hands on her shoulders to stop her violent shaking.

"Shh Bella shh" She couldn't help but try and sooth the soft naïve witch before her, yet Bella shrugged off her hands and stood to her full height trembling slightly, she aimed her wand at Hermione and silently cast _legilimense_.

Hermione waited for the curse or hex that would finally betray this girls sweet act and show her to be just like her twisted mother, staring into the intense dark eyes that never left her. She still had her want although thanks to Bellatrix's wards she knew it would be useless to her. Yet the curse never came….instead she watched the girls face flip through emotions faster than a racing broom, hurt, confusion, curiosity, hurt again, finally landing on blind fury. As she focused Hermione could feel her sliding almost undetectably through her mind, this was a highly skilled legilimense especially for her age.

"You think that MONSTER is my mother? You have no idea! That is an imposter!" Bella stood to her full height her face red, her cheeks tear stained and her wild hair flailing behind her, she stormed out calling "I have a memory to retrieve" as she went. Her voice sounded confident and determined. Hermione was puzzled. Trapped with few options she decided to peruse the vast library until her little captor returned, fleetingly she regretted having hurt her so badly. After obliterating her own parents Hermione often felt longing for a family that could better understand her new world, she was disgusted at the thought she may just have shattered the young Bella's family.

….

When her Mama saw her running towards her with tears streaming down her face she felt a shadow of the old fury begin to rise, yet managed to force it back down. She was a mother now. "Bella dear, whatever's wrong? Did she upset you?" She cooed as she hugged her daughter to her, absentmindedly trying to tame the untameable curls they both shared. "Mama…she thinks it's you…they all do…I need the memory Mama" She choked out between sobs.

"Hush now darling, just calm down" Bellatrix soothed, "Of course you can have the memory, but why does it matter? You know it isn't your Mama" Her mother tried to reason, she was always careful when sharing her memories, some of the madness from before still lingered deep below the surface. There were nights when she locked herself away surrounded by silencing spells and screamed at the horror of it; she did not want that for her little Bella. Her little angel.

"My friend is scared, her name is Hermione" She whispered, "Mama…he…he _carved _'mudblood' into her arm!" the look of horror on her young daughters face broke Bellatrix's heart. She was going to find Rabastan and put an end to this.

Plucking the memory from her temple she placed it into Bella's glass locket, and told her to be careful, before twisting on one foot and vanishing.

Bella, tears forgotten, eagerly ran back to the library her long dress swishing happily as she went.


	3. The True Memory

Authors note: Just a short one for now, these are really all just establishing the situation as it stands, far more adventures ahead! Reviews are better than ice cream! =) Enjoy

Chapter 3 ~ The True Memory

_Bellatrix scooped little Bella into her arms and, promising she would not leave her, she placed her snuggly back in her bed before singing her to sleep, leaving an envelope beneath her pillow that read 'one day if I don't come home open this, but not before', it had been magically sealed to hold true to this._

_Bellatrix made her way to the large entrance hall before calling Rabastan Lestrange through her mark. He'd be perfect. He had longed for her position beside the Dark Lord for years, he could finally have it. The increase in seemingly random violence had begun to trouble her, she worried her Lord had lost sight of their true goal; power could not be achieved if he insisted on obsessing over blood purity. It was a hypocritical goal. They would turn against him as soon as his blood status was questioned._

_A whooshing of dark smoke pulled Bellatrix from her musings as Rabastan materialised before her._

"_Bellatrix" He nodded submissively, as first Lieutenant she practically had his head on a platter, and he knew it._

"_I have a proposition for you Lestrange, follow me" with that she swept through the manor towards the dungeons below. Her 'office' was located beneath the house and, though the dungeons were never used, Lestranges' discomfort was obvious as the dark witch sank into her chair and sealed the door._

"_Rabastan, it has come to my attention of late that you have certain….over reaching ambitions…would this be correct?" Her voice was back to business mode now and 'Mama' was most definitely locked away as her icy tones washed over the snivelling excuse before her._

"_I..er…I'm afraid I don't under-" The smack of her fists against the table silenced any excuses._

"_Lestrange you should know better than to lie to me….I know your mind like the back of my hand, you yearn for my position, ah ah ah don't deny it. You wish it was you at the Dark Lord's side" She sliced through his feeble occlumense shields like they were made of butter, dragging every betrayal he'd ever considered against her to the forefront of his mind, parading them before his eyes. It was a harsh and painful form of legilimency. The truth hurts._

"_You will get your wish" At this Rabastans eyes returned to her's confusion evident in his rough features. He looked so much like Rodolphus, it made anger flare in her veins and she had to restrain herself from hexing him, she needed him for this to work._

…

_After a lengthy discussion he crumbled, power was his ultimate goal, he didn't care how he achieved it. Bellatrix set to work with the necessary transfigurations before a large mirror. Softening his masculine features. Lengthening and curling his hair to match her wild mane. Feminising his figure. Finally after hours of work she dissolved his mark and replaced it with her own, her arms now smooth and unblemished. _

_She implanted enough memories to make it convincing, changed his voice and sealed the deal with the unbreakable vow. They made their way back above ground. Now alike in every way._

_Two Bellatrix's now stood in the entrance hall when a quiet voice called over the landing, "Mama?" two identical heads peered up at the small girl clutching her pillow. The true Bellatrix acted fast spinning her doppelganger around before muttering "Obliviate", the second Bellatrix looked puzzled before instantly disaparating leaving the true Bellatrix alone with her child._

"_Mama? Who was that?" Little Bella slowly made her way down the grand stairs looking up at her mother._

"_Ah that was just an old friend of Mama's sweetheart, nothing to worry about" With that she scooped the toddler into her arms and carried her back to bed once more._

_She would make sure she was safe. Always._

_With that thought the two Bella's, mother and daughter, closed their eyes and sank into peaceful untroubled dreams._

The library.

Bella eagerly waited for her new friend to return from the pensieve and as Hermione's head reappeared from the large dish she almost squealed. "Do you see now? It wasn't Mama! I told you!" Smugly she folded her arms across her chest and stared haughtily at the puzzled girl before her.

She couldn't believe it. Bellatrix Black was innocent. Well innocent ish.

….and she was a mother.

With that dizzying thought she passed out.


	4. The Law According to Bellatrix

Authors note: this chapter is split into two sections, showing both Mama Bella's actions as well as her daughter's- i.e these events are happening simultaneously…. And I'm not sure why but I'm not too happy with this chapter just doesn't feel right but I am trying to hurry and get to the good stuff! One more set up chappie and we should be getting to the nitty gritty! :D

Chapter 4 ~ The Law According to Bellatrix….

_Meanwhile…_

Bellatrix's boots made a soft thud as she appeared in front of the Lestrange manor house, she gazed above the gate at their family motto and sighed disdainfully 'Mihi Parta Tueri','I will fight for what is mine'. The Lestrange's had lost almost everything when Rodolphus had passed. They had nothing left to fight for.

The manor before her had fallen into disrepair; the grounds were wildly overgrown, windows smashed across the once fine façade of the manor, the once soft and beautiful ivy that tumbled over the house had turned vicious and instead appeared to be clawing the building back into the earth.

At first look the grand house appeared abandoned, but Bellatrixs' keen hunters' eyes sought out the flickering lumos flame within one of the floors. Rabastan never did have much style.

"Nox" She hissed as she apparated directly before her twisted clone. It appeared that Rabastan had not taken care of his new form well; this Bellatrix appeared to have lost almost all of her beauty and poise. Yellowed teeth snarled behind dry lips, wild hair had lost its lustre and a black '93' tattoo scarred the neck, the eyes were glazed and the voice that spoke was rough as gravel.

"I thought you'd come" it hissed. Bellatrix silently cast _impedimenta _sending the disgusting figure flying into the wall, magical binds held the faux Bellatrix in place, she cast _silentium_, leaving him prone and silent against the wall, a truly compromising position for such a _notorious _death eater. She smiled mockingly at her helpless captive.

"Now, now, Rabastan it has been awhile, hasn't it? What would the Dark Lord say if he saw you like this?" The silencing spell prevented any response to the taunting questions.

"I must say, you've really let yourself go Lestrange, why, I hardly recognise myself!" She cackled menacingly wiping the vicious look from his face, he began to shout and scream silently and she took pity and lifted the spell, curiosity getting the better of her.

"-TRICKED ME! YOU TRICKED ME! FIFTEEN YEARS YOU LET ME ROT IN THAT HELL-" She silenced him once more, the sound of her own voice driven mad was too much for her. She snapped. Her calm façade vanished almost instantly.

"Let you? No, no dear, I did not _'let you'_ as you so eloquently put it, _**you**_ paid for the crimes _**you**_ committed. _**You **_tortured the Longbottom's. _**You**_ continued to follow the Dark Lord. This has nothing to do with _**me**_ dear Rabastan….but since you seem to have grown tired of your guise…perhaps I should let you return to yourself? What do you say, hm?" Her voice grew taunting; she knew he would not give up the power her guise had given him.

He ceased his silent tantrum; Bellatrix lifted her silencing charm staring at him inquisitively.

"What do you want Bellatrix? What will it take?" He pleaded with her.

"Why, my darling brother-in-law-no-more" Her sing song voice rung eerily in the empty room "all I want is for you to take a little better care of yourself, it wounds me to see myself this way, truly it does….oh, and just one more thing" Her voiced turned once more to stone and ice, "if any more reports of your escapades make it back to me, you'll be lucky to be alive, the Granger girl was an inexcusable mistake. Am I understood?" She trailed her wand across his neck at her last words, all the colour drained from his face.

"Yes Bellatrix. Understood." His voice was a high cracked version of her own, his however dripped with fear.

She smiled.

"Good."

With that she disappeared, leaving her disappointing doppelganger to figure a way out of his predicament alone.

_Meanwhile at Black manor…_

As Bella watch her new friend fall she quickly cried "_stiller leviter_" and her body slowly and gently sank to the ground. Softly she levitated her new friend to the large couch and set about removing some of the wards from the library.

….

Bella placed the unconscious girl in her room and left her on top of the golden four-poster to sleep. She snuggled into the window seat with a much loved book to wait for her new friend to awaken.

….

An hour or so later she began to stir and Bella eagerly discarded her book and bounded over to the bed sinking down behind her.

"I had the strangest dream…" A sleepy Hermione mumbled against the silky golden pillows. Bella smiled, at least she seemed okay now.

"Really? I love strange dreams, what was it ab-" The squeal that came from the no-longer sleeping girl cut her off.

"It wasn't a dream!" Hermione had tensed and pressed herself up against the headboard, desperately trying to distance herself from the strange girl. Bella was puzzled and stayed cross legged on the bed gazing curiously at the startled girl.

"You're Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter" Slightly calmer now she tried to get a handle on the situation.

"Bellatrix Lestrange has a daughter" She felt she had to voice these simple facts just to believe them.

Bella smiled kookily at Hermione, "Well not exactly. I'm actually Bellatrix Black's daughter, remember the memory I showed you?" She explained evenly, studying her new friends' reactions intently.

Hermione remembered. She remembered the chilling image of the two Bellatrix's dressed in black. She remembered the face of the young Bella staring through the staircase in wonderment.

She remembered being kidnapped.

"Your mother captured me Bella. I'm not supposed to be here."

The dark haired girls face fell, her eyes filled up, she didn't want this girl to leave. She would be alone again.

"Please…please stay for a little while? It really is quite nice here, and I already know you like the library" Bella eagerly tried to persuade her knew friend to the merits of the Black household.

When she had gone to show her the memory she found her lay on her stomach reading one of the many rare magical books with fascination. Bella could sympathise with this, the library was one of her favourite places.

"Well I don't really have much choice do I? It's not like your mother is going to just let me go." Hermione's bitterness dripped from every word, and almost immediately she felt bad. This girl hadn't done anything wrong, she'd never even left the manor, she didn't know anything of the Order or Death Eaters. She sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry Bella, this isn't your fault I didn't mean to take it out on you" She smiled weakly at her, trying to lighten the subject she commented "This is a lovely room…is it yours?"

They chatted awkwardly for a few moments about Greek myths and magic before a panicked voice rung through the house.

"BELLA? BELLA? WHERE ARE YOU?" A wild eyed Bellatrix blazed through the door.

"Mama-" she began only to be cut off from her mother's panic.

"She was not supposed to be able to leave the library Bella! Those wards were to keep you safe-" Her mother gripped her shoulders and stared down at her through the lecture.

"BUT Mama, she fainted I was just being a good host, like Aunty Cissa says" sometimes Bellatrix forgot how naïve her daughter was, she didn't know anything about the world beyond these grounds. Bella's whining won her mother over, she softened, there was no harm done the Granger girl sat on her bed with her legs folded eyeing the interaction curiously.

"I paid a visit to the one that gave you that scar Miss Granger, I'm truly sorry, but I can assure that my replacement will not behave in such a way again" She directed this towards Hermione, smiling awkwardly, as though explaining a simple mistake. Not being mercilessly tortured and permanently scarred. She didn't know what to say, so she played along.

"Thank you ….Miss Black" The lines had been drawn.


End file.
